Ginga
Ginga is a Gada warrior from the Gigi tribe, who used to reside on Gada Island. Appearance Ginga is a petite fourteen year old female with brown hair that reaches her shoulders and two braids framing her face. She also has big brown eyes. As a born resident from the Gada Islands she has a dark shade of skin. In her debut Ginga appeared shirtless having her mistakenly assumed to be a male by the audience. Later on Motoko and Kosukegawa would also confuse her gender. She wears tribal wear which includes of a loin cloth, a simple no sleeve shirt, and her ten fang necklace. When she goes to live with Kosukegawa and his family Kosukegawa's mother buys her dresses. As the series progresses Ginga matures which Mikiri found out and went with her to buy a bra. Personality Ginga has a brash and tomboyish personality. Hino joked that Hibiki and Ginga are both similar in personality and further jested that Ginga would say the exact same thing about them not being alike at all. She has a strive to be a strong and proud warrior for her tribe. Due to her upbringing she is unfamilar with modern techonolgy and customs, she'll do things that are considred inapporitate in Japan, but alright in her trible. However, she has a great respect for following rules and freaked out when she accidentely killed and ate a pigeon, which is illegeal. When fighting Ginga will use any means to win, going as far enough to bite her opponent. Because of her goal to be a strong warrior, Ginga has a belief that having breasts get in the way of fighting and has trained herself to remain flat-chested. Mikiri explains to her that breasts can be used as a way of defense, having Ginga change her belief, opting to be alright with her changing body. Ginga also has a case of acrophobia, going into a state of panic when her class boarded a airplane for a class trip.Case 38: 893;page 11-12 History Ginga was born in the Gigi Trible who reside on Gada Island. She is the great granddaughter of a man who washed on shore the island years ago. This man later turns out to be Kosukegawa's great grandfather, Genichirou Kosukegawa. Around early childhood she met Izuru Hino, who she hated at first, because her family was trying to change the island. The two became close friends and defeated an alligator together, achieving warrior status among their tribe members at a young age. Plot She went to Japan to find the Gadam of her tribe; the village's protector and strongest warrior. Motoko Gettou and Kosukgawka first meet Ginga at a park and thought she was guy. After this confusion is cleared up Motoko and Kosukgawka try to help her find the Gadam. It happens to be Izuru Hino, a person Kosukegawka befriended. Feeling betrayed that Hino left the island the two fight for the title. Fortunately Kosukegawka manages to stop the fight and the two become friends again. Later it is learned that she is related to Kosukegawka through their grandfather, which allows Ginga to live with his family. Ginga also now goes to the same high school as Motoko, Kosukgawka, and Hino. She makes a friend Aizawa, who she mistakes for the official School Guardian. However, he later came to accept this role. Relationships Izuru Hino Ginga and Hino are childhood friends. Both girls call the other by their first name, which in Japanese culture means that the two share a strong and deep friendship. Ginga met Hino at a young age when Hino's family went to the Gigi Tribe to help with mapping. She was spectical at first, because of Hino not being born in the tribe. Hino proved to Ginga that she could be a strong warrior and the two eventually became the strongest warriors in the Gigi Tribe. Ginga rising to be a ten fang warrior and Hino rising even higher to be the villagers protecter the Gadam. After Hino left the island to go back to Japan Ginga was hurt and angered believing that Hino would always stay at the island. The two repatched their friendship after a brief fight that was interrupped by Kosukegawa. Teruharu Kosukegawa They are pretty much distant cousins that came from the same great grandfather. Because of her previous apperance, when she was introduced, she had looked like a guy from her cousin's perspective. The thing on how he found out that she was not a he was the bathroom part in Chapter 18 and the accidental "tickling" feeling when his mouth grabbed her boxers. The heirloom that she carries gave an explanation on their relationship and he currently lets her stay with them, he and his mother. Motoko Gettou and HiFuMi Aizawa Kosukegawa's Mother Combat Abilities References Category:Characters Category:Saotome High School Students Category:Female Characters